Kingdoms Collide
by lunacat13
Summary: Feyre and Aelin both have problems that the other can solve. Will they be able to trust each other or will everything they hold dear fall apart. **This story is also on Qotev and I am the same person who wrote that one, i did not steal anything**
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**non of these characters are mine, they all belong to fabulous Sarah J. Maas. I love her too much to take her glory. This story may have some lemons later on but we will see how that goes. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy!****

_

I hate this damned place. After being in Velaris for so long, it smells like rotting flowers and wet dog. I miss the night sky and the bustle of the Rainbow. I miss the inner circle and most of all, my mate. I can feel that bond just below the surface, slumbering. waiting to be caressed by loving hands. My magic aches for release and the only time thats possible is in the dead of night or when Tamlin is away. Lucien is still wary, but I think I am making some headway.  
Today is no different from all the others. I go through the motions; wake up to an empty bed, go down to breakfast and sit through the silence like the docile maiden i have become, then watch as Tamlin disappears into the woods. I know he is going to speak with the Hybern. I had to do my share of searching his mind, but i had to be discrete. Lucien is my guard dog most of the time. Ianthe is everywhere she isn't supposed to be. She prances around the estate like she owns it. I know who she really is and I cant wait for the day when I get it rub it into her face, hopefully with a knife.  
I walk through the gardens in a heavy gown of chiffon and green silk. The sleeves go over my hands and en din long trains that almost reach the ground. The bodice is restricting and my slippers are itchy. I hate it, I wish to be in my night court clothes but i know that is a hopeless thought. The gravel path crunches under my feet and the rose bushes prick my fingers. I slow my steps once i reach an intersection. This is the third time I have come to this intersection, but now i hear another pair of feet that wrenches me from my thoughts.  
I quickly plaster on a pleasant but haunted face, and hunch my shoulders just a bit. I hope to look like I did before the Night Court. When i see a flash of red hair, my face turns into a scowl. Lucien comes around the corner, his face unreadable. I look up, as if surprised and see a flash of sadness across his face but it quickly disappears.  
"Hello Feyre, wonderful evening isn't it," he says to me in a measured voice. I scowl at him and look away. Somedays I think he actually believes my story, but then he gets this look in his eyes that says otherwise. We have been playing this game for three weeks now, and it is getting more intense by the second.  
"Hello Lucien, it is quite a wonderful day and it almost warrants ten walks around the garden, but alas, i am only of my fourth," i make an exaggerated noise and slump my shoulders for emphasis. He scowls at my words and looks away.  
"Well, I'm off to go paint away my troubles, see you at dinner!" I chirp pleasantly, clearly triumphant in pestering him. I turn right towards the the doors of the estate, when he grabes my arm. I make a small distressed noise, like a damsille in distress. He whirls me around to face him, his face flushed.  
"I know what game your playing, cursebreaker," he snarls.  
"Let go," I say calmly, dropping my act for a second. I meet his gaze with my own anger. I jerk my wrist away, and storm towards the doors. I make an inappropriate gesture over my shoulder, just for good measure. I slam open the doors, and walk quickly towards my painting room. I take the stair two as fast as my dress will allow, the stupid thing. I want to rip it to shreds. I want to burn down this place and everyone inside. I slam the doors to my workplace closed and lock them. I look around to check if anyone is there.  
Finally i let out a breath and go inside myself. I feel that bond humming and i caress it slowly, luxuriously. I feel him there on the other side of the bond. I feel him stroke it and a shudder runs down my spine. I slump onto my stool only to find a piece of paper and a pen in front of me. We never really tried to write to each other because of the fear of it being intercepted. I stretch out my hand tentatively to touch it. When my fingers brush up against it, words start to fade in. I scramble towards it and read as quickly as the words appear.  
 __ _ **Hello Feyre darling, i have found a way for us to communicate without the letter being intercepted. You must simply enchant the paper for only my magic and touch for it to be read. I want you to know that Cassian and Azriel are healing well but Cassian is slower with his wings. Your sisters say hello and Nesta sends her undying love for you. Mor misses you and is ready for vengeance, as is Amren. As you know I am quite disappointed we never got to that certain shop and i am angry that you left me to deal with a bitching Cassian and an equally bitchy Nesta. I love you and hope you will send word when the time is right, i have some interesting news for you.**_  
I feel tears well at the thought of my mate and inner circle. They almost fall at the thought of my sisters, but I can't let them, I must be strong. I pick up the pen with a shaky hand and write;  
 __ _ **Hello Rhys, tell everyone how much I miss and love them. I am ready to get out of this place but I need just a bit more time, maybe two more days to gather up the rest of my information. What is this news you speak of? I love you. Your all and wonderful mate, Feyre.**_  
I watch as it disappears and focus on a canvas. I feel joy and determination returning and i feel ready to take on anything. I pick up a brush and start to paint.


	2. Chapter 2

I wipe sweat out of my eyes and look out over the castle grounds. I had been working on melting the once beautiful steel gates back together. I was more than halfway done and decided that it was time to eat. I looked up at the sky and decided it was about one in the afternoon. I start down the worn gravel path until i reach the main part of the castle that was mostly intact.  
The towns folk had told me that there had been minimal repairs done with the castle. People had been afraid that the kings magic still lurked in the shadows. I couldn't blame them, but it made my job a hell of a lot harder. WHen my court and i arrived, we found most of the main hall intact but it wast a far cry from what it used to be. When i first saw the remains, i felt the fire that fueled my veins rush through my body. I was so angry but held it in until that night, but thats a story for another time.  
As I enter the hall I find Lysandra in her usual form eating an apple and looking down at the castle plans spread across the temporary table in the middle of the room.  
"Hey Lys, wheres the food I'm starving," I groan dramatically.  
"Is that all you ever think about? Not even how many repairs i was able to finish today or how the castle is running?" she asks sarcastically without even looking up from the plans. I gasp and place a hand on my chest in mock horror.  
"Are you accusing me of not caring about my kingdom?" I slump down into the chair and rummage in a bag on the ground. I find some cheese and an apple and grin toothily. I am about to take a bite when i hear shouting from across the grounds. The voices sound very much like two insufferable males i know too well. I groan and put the cheese back in the bag and get up to go check what's wrong. I am halfway across the room when I hear a loud crash right outside the doors.  
I run outside only to find Rowan and Aedion glaring each other on top of the roof. At my feet lies and large pile of debris from the roof. I had told them the clear away the debris but I don't think all of that is debris. I clear my throat and cross my arms, glaring at them. Aedion looks at me sheepishly but Rowan's face is stone cold.  
"What did you two do?" I demand, pointing at the pile of stone and wood. Aedion's glare returns and h points at Rowan.  
"He dropped the decoration that was supposed to go on top the the door." Rowan's simply closed his eyes and huffed out a breath.  
"Is that really what happened?" I ask pointedly.  
"No, Aedion dropped a large piece of stone on my foot so i did the same to him. Then when we were both about to put the last piece on, he pushed it all towards me and it slipped out of my hands," Rowan explains calmly while Aedion get red in the face. I glare at both of them and they seem to find that the sky is quite beautiful right now.  
"Well i expect a new decoration up over this door before nightfall or else your both going to regret making me miss my lunch," then i storm back into the hall but not without hearing a copal foul words from the roof. I huff a breath and slump back in my chair. Lysandra looks up curiously from her papers.  
"Its not worth talking about so don't ask," I say to her while taking a bite of my apple. This was going to be a long day.

Evening had arrived and the castle was looking much better. THe stone decoration was replaced and all the debris was cleaned off the roof. I was sprawled over a couch with my head in rowan's lap. Aedion had gone out to hunt and Lysandra was helping Evangeline explore the other parts of the less ruined castle.  
Rowans hand was stroking my hair and was looking at charts of the materials and money we would need to complete the castle. I knew we were doing well and the townspeople were helping greatly with the materials and workers. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his hand. He made a deep guttural sound, it almost sounded like an approving purr. I felt myself start to drift off into sleep when a pounding came at the door.  
I leap to me feet and Rowan is right behind me. I went to the door and swung it open, determined to find who was disturbing my peace and quiet. I find one of my new guards standing there with a look of fear and determination to please his queen.  
"Yes?" I ask the guard, obviously annoyed.  
"An Elide Lochan was requested to see you, your majesty," He tells me. I feel all the color drain out of my face. She's really alive, or maybe this is some trick.  
"Lead the way." The guard turns on his heal and I follow quickly. I feel Rowan behind me, a steady comfort if need be. We go through a long hallway that I remember from when i was a child. This place has so many memories, both sweet and sour. We arrived at the side entrance when the guard said, "We couldn't keep her out of the gates because she kept screaming about you and how unjust it was that we denied her access." I smiled to myself, Elide wasn't the same girl from when we were children.  
He opened to the door to what looked like an old guests room. There on the bed was Elide Lochan looking very pissed off. I felt my breath falter and the feet felt rooted to the floor but i didn't let it show.  
"Leave us, she is no harm to me or my kingdom," i waved my hand to my guards, dismissing them. I saw Rowan step into the shadows and all that was left in front of me was the girl who looked too much like her mother. She looked tentatively towards me and then to Rowan.  
"Its okay, he doesn't bite unless provoked," I tell her calmly while my insides felt like they were knotting together. Her eyes start to water and then something snaps. We rush each other and embrace like the world is ending.  
"Your mother... she wanted me to tell you she loves you a-and is so, so proud of you. I'm so sorry, it's... it's all my fault." more and more apologies that might not even be to her fall out of my mouth before i can stop them . I hear a muffled sob against my shoulder.  
"I forgive you for everything, I'm just happy to see you alive and not a skeleton washed up the the river banks." I laugh at her attempt at lightening the mood. We finally separate and i wipe my eyes and sniff.  
"Gods, you smell like a gutter," I laugh horsely and she smiles.  
"Well its hard to smell like anything else when thats where you have been living for the past few weeks. I step back and take a good look at her. Her ribs are showing a bit, her hair is in a matted braid, and her face is sunken in.  
"Well I will show you to a bath and new clothes," I tell her beckoning her out of the room. "Oh, this is Rowan, first of my court." I introduce her to him quickly then head back off towards the guest rooms. I take a left, then up some old stairs to her room.  
"I'll have Lysandra get you some fresh clothes and dinner. We will be in the old lounge room if you need us," I tell her.  
"Thank you Aelin, for everything," she says kindly. I wave her thanks off and smile a toothy grin and walk back towards the lounge. The smile slowly fades when all the memories of us when we were children start to resurface. I feel an arm go around my waist and I lean my head on rowans shoulder. No words can really express what just happened to we say none.  
We open the doors to the lounge to find Lysandra and Evangeline already in there. I smile at them and sit down to wait for my cousin, I have a lot to tell them.


	3. Chapter 3

FEYRE POV

I squirm in my seat at the dining table, ready to go back up to my studio and talk to Rhys. Dinner was the usual awkward conversation between Tamlin and me, while Lucien sulked in his chair. I ate all that i should and acted like the sad little girl they wanted me to be. I hated every minute, especially today. If only I was back in the Night Court, helping with the war with Hryburn.  
I pick at the rest of my food, not hungry anymore. I'll have some sent up to my room later that night, like usual. I feel Tamlin's gaze on me and my cheeks flush, but not out of embarrassment. I try to focus on infiltrating Tamlin's mind but i am not in the mood or have the patience for the task.  
"Is something wrong Feyre?" Tamlin asks, worriedly. I shake my head, meeting his gaze.  
"No, I was just thinking of my latest painting," I say with a slight smile. I did love the painting I finished earlier, but not the one I am going to show Tamlin. The one Tamlin will see is a generic spring painting of a deer and a wolf. The one i love is of Velaris and the night sky and in the background you can see the outline of three human forms with wings.  
"Actually, if you don't mind i was hoping to go up and finish," I tell him. He nods his head with a smile and says, "I would love to see it when your done, love," he says with a glint in his eye. My insides twist with anger at that look, but I don't let that show on my face.  
"Of course, it might be done tomorrow night," I tell him over my shoulder, already hurrying up to my rooms. I skip down the halls, excited to see if he has written me back about the news. I wonder if something has happened with Hyburn? I hope it is not about Nesta being a raging bitch. I smile at the thought of her getting under Cassian's skin. I open the doors and light some candles with my magic. It needs a release anyway, even if it such a small task. I walk over to the table where I last sat and find a scrap of paper on the table. It only has two words neatly scrawled on it: **Look Outside.**  
I twirl to the window but only see the forest. I try not to run to the window and throw it open. I thrust my head out into the cool night air. Then I see it, two shadowy forms on the outside rim of the forest. My heart beats heavily against my ribs. I feel the bond as it pulls taught, stronger than it has been in weeks. I take a deep steadying breath and close my eyes. I know what I must do.  
I extinguish all the candles and burn the note. Throwing all my Night Court paintings in the cupboards lining the walls and then putting up the spring court ones on the stands. I open my study doors and check the hallway for anybody. I quickly lock the door behind my an hurry to my room. My heart is racing and I curse this dress for being so long. I wish for pants and a shirt. As i near my room i hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I take a deep breath and put on a sleepy face, like I was suddenly too tired to paint.  
Tamlin reaches the top of the stairs stops when he sees me. He gives me a confused look and starts towards me.  
"I wasn't in the mood and I got weirdly tired," I tell him nonchalantly as I lean on the door. He reaches for my hands and i give them reluctantly. We, well I, had been avoid any kind of physical contact with him sense i got back. I told him i had been "touched" and wasn't ready for anything serious. The most he ever did was a quick kiss or hand holding, and even that made me want to strangle him.  
"That's okay, I'm sure you just need a little rest," He tells me squeezing my hands. I reluctantly squeeze back, giving him a kind smile.  
"Well if you will excuse me i am going to get ready for bed," I say and take my hands out of his. He leans down and I tense. He doesn't seem to notice and kisses me anyway. I try not to vomit in his mouth. He pulls away, and turns to go to his room. I see him walk in and see something that I shouldn't have. Ianthe is sitting on his bed with only a robe on. I smirk to myself, apparently little Tamlin needs some release that I can't give him. It's not like I care, but its still disgusting. At least he will be preoccupied while I sneak out. I close my door and lock it behind me. I lock the one to Tamlin's room as well.  
I start to strip off my dress and open my dresser to find my fighting leathers I had kept clean and hidden. I start dressing in black when i hear a knock at my door. Shit, Lucien, why would he be here.  
"Two seconds," I tell him through the door. I throw everything back in my dresser, and throw on a robe. I hurry over to the door and open it, reveling a very troubled looking Lucien. He pushes past me with no explanation.  
"I know what your doing," he tells me quietly, without looking over his shoulder. I freeze and look at him evenly as possible.  
"I don't know what your talking about," I tell him, which is half the truth. I don't know which part he is referring to. He growls and turns around facing me, anger clear in his face.  
"I know your escaping and I want to help you. I just can't believe you wouldn't think that I would be one YOUR side, not his. I am your friend, Feyre!" he says with quiet anger.  
"Really, my friend! You just sat back and watched as I wasted away and you just watched! You could have helped me a long time ago but you have lost your chance,' I tell him spitefully. His anger flares again and his fist clench.  
"Who do you think sent Ianthe to Tamlin's room tonight, saying he needed a distraction? Who has been watching out for you in the gardens and leading Tamlin away from you? I have been helping you this whole time but I can't do much more than suggest because I felt like i owed him for so long. Now I want to help you escape and take down Hyburn." I stand there, shocked. I shake my head and see that he has been helping me. Every walk in the garden he was there and I never asked my.  
"Okay I will let you help me, but i can't take you with me, you know that. I will come back for you though," I tell him. he nods his head, shoulders relaxing. He starts to walk out of the room but I call after him.  
"Hey Lucien, I'll send word when we are coming to get you, and Lucien thank you for all that you did," I say sincerely, "but when Im gone, give him hell." I smile a feral smile. He smiles back teeth glinting and eyes shining.

I blend in with the night. I feel the night surround me. I welcome it with open arms, missing its comforting embrace. I stalk across the manors garden blending in with the shadows. I Move as quickly as possible, trying not to make a sound.  
I had snuck out my widow and climbed down the wall with ease. It had almost been to easy but I knew the reason why. Lucien had helped me with the Tamlin problem and I am forever grateful. The only problem was I could hear their moans from the room over.  
As I reach The end of the gardens I realize there will be no cover for about 100 yards. I haven't ran in a while but i hope my nighttime training will help me. I stretch my legs a little and scan the edge of the trees for any sign of my friends. Then I see it. A spot in the forest thats a little too dark. I take a deep breath and let go. I hurtle across the grass stating low and going as fast as possible.  
I stumble into the tree line and roll under a bush. I look back over the grounds and see nothing. I turn around and follow that dark spots of night. I feel my skills from hunting so long ago come back to me and I move over dead branches and leaves with barley half a thought. With my fae senses I can see the patches of dark with ease. I know who they are coming from,every time I touch one I feel him closer than ever.  
Finally I reach the last one and stop in a small clearing. Something is off, they should be here or there would be more of the spots. Then I hear a growl behind me. Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busyyyyyyy with art for my high school! I also had gone on vacation and I barley had wifi. Some people have been wondering when I update and the truth is it is very hard to tell but I try and write on the weekends. This is my first TOG fanfiction so I want to know how I am doing! K BYYYYYE****

After spending hours talking with Aedion and Elide, I finally drop into my bed. I watch as Rowan finishes up with his papers and then goes into the washroom to get ready for bed. I feel my eyes start to droop closed when the weight on the mattress shifts. I small the familiar pine and snow scent and roll over into his chest. He murmurs something into my hair but I can't hear it.  
"You know I hate it when you mumble, speak up," I tell him sleepily, too tired to put any annoyance behind my words.  
"I asked if you were okay after today, its been a long one," he says in my ear. Im more awake now and I look up at his face. I feel okay but I'm not sure anymore. It feels like after seeing Elide, a wight has been put on my chest. I thought I would be able to push past Marion, but Elide brought it all back in a way. Its not all in a bad way though, it gave me hope there are more of my people out there, waiting for me.  
"I know, Fireheart, and I'm here," Rowan says quietly, and pulls me back onto his chest. The bastard, I didn't think he could read that far into my thoughts. I wasn't even trying to tell him those things, but I smile against him, nonetheless. I snuggle closer, tangling our legs, falling into a peaceful slumber.

I wake to the sound of knocking at my door. I reach over to wake Rowan but I only feel cold sheets. I groan, and get to my feet, putting my robe on over my underclothes. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and open the door to see a very gruff face looking back at me. It has been a while since the wear house fight, but I recognize him anyway.  
I open my my mouth to try and say something but I can't think of anything to say. Then he does something unexpected, he goes down on one knee, bowing to me.  
"Please forgive me, my queen. I tried to kill you in that wear house and I hope you can forgive me," he says in a low voice, layered with emotion. I can't help but chuckle kindly at his blatant apology.  
"There is no need for apologies Ren, you didn't know who I was, frankly I didn't know who I was in that moment either. But you are forgiven, even if it wasn't needed. So rise Ren Allsbrook, for you have done nothing wrong and I want to give you a proper welcome," I say to him, voice strong but not ridiculing. He stands slowly barley able to meet my eyes, but I can tell his are watering. All of the emotions come crashing down on me and i throw my arms around him.  
He stiffens under my touch but slowly relaxes and i can hear him holding back his sobs.  
"I-I didn't think I would even see you again. I have been wishing for-" he breaks off with a broken sound. I fell the tears slide down my cheeks. I slowly withdraw and look him right in the face. A face I thought I would not see again. I swallow the lump in my throat and grip his shoulders.  
"It took me a long time to get to who i am now and i still haven't fully forgiven myself for all that I did to prevent it. I was selfish and stupid but I have changed and I want you and me to start anew."  
I take my hands off his shoulders and stand up straighter, rubbing my eyes. He stands up straighter tears already dry. I look over my shoulder and jerk my head to Rowan.  
"This is Prince Rowan, first of my court. Rowan, meet Ren Allsbrook," I say to them. I see a flash of weariness on Ren's face at the sheer size of the male before him. Rowan slid a predatory gaze over him, assessing for any threat for his queen. Territorial fae bastard. They shook hands and that was that, no words needed. I turn and open the door an tell the guard to show Ren to a room in my courts wing of the castle. Ren bows deeply then turns and leaves with the Guard.  
"He is a good man but not much for words," Rowan says quietly. I nod, lost in thoughts of my home, and head out the door. I walk down the corridors slowly not really looking at anything, just thinking. Rowan follows from a comfortable distance behind me, giving me space. I walk outside into a small courtyard that I remember from when I was a child. I walk across the grass to a large boulder and sit down. I feel rowan come up behind me and I lean into him, just feeling his steady breathing.  
I look up at him to find his eyes already on me. His eyes bore into me but he doesn't say anything. Before I open my mouth i hear quick footsteps in the open corridor leading the the little courtyard. A page suddenly rounds a corner looking frantic.  
"Milady I have urgent news from your cousin, he says you are needed immediately in the throne room!" The page pants hard like those were his dying words. I glance over at Rowan but his face is devoid of any emotion.  
"Thank you, we will be there at once." I turn and walk quickly out of the courtyard. I had meant to have a private moment with Rowan after everything that has happened but I guess it will have to wait. Rowan is beside me, matching my pace easily.  
We arrive in the throne room just as we see most of the guards filing out. I give Rowan a quizzical glance but he simply shrugs. I burst into the throne room, my robe billowing out behind me. I see Aedion and Lysandra already hunched over the main table with Elide and Evangeline off to one side. They look up immediately at me and I give them suspicious glances.  
"What's going on?" I demand as I stop at the table. They simply move aside to show me a simple piece of parchment with elegant writing on it. It bears no crest of the kingdoms and only a simple wax seal. "Who is it from?" I ask quietly. I pick it up and start to read.  
 _ **Dear Aelin Ashryver Galathynius,  
I will make this as brief as possible. We live in different worlds but we found a way to cross over. The only reason we will do so is because we need your help. We offer up a deal, you help us to the best of your abilities and we will give you whatever you need. We mean no harm but if we make it we would like to be treated courteously. We will contact you when we arrive but if we do not need your help we will send word.  
Our thanks,  
Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court  
**_ I read it over twice more, not believing what i am seeing. It could easily be a hoax but I don't know why anyone would do this. I close my eyes and rub my temples and hand Rowan the letter.  
"Who are they?" I ask wearily. I open my eyes to see Rowan staring at the letter with an odd expression.  
"We don't know who but we know which world they come from. Its a land called Prythian and it is ruled by the faeries. I have heard whispers of this lands but only in the oldest of books when we were kids. I didn't think they knew of our existence until now but I could be wrong," Aedion rolls up the letter and tucks it in his cloak. "I will go inform the guards of these people and tell them not to harm them.  
"Wait Aedion, Ren is back and is getting situated. He is part of my personal guard and i would like you to catch him up," I tell him and he simply bows his head telling me not to worry. As the door closes behind him I look over at Lysandra and say "When they arrive we shall have to have a celebration to show ourselves. Tell the men to try and speed up the building as much as possible. We are almost complete with the restorations but I want to look our best when they arrive." I smile, imagining the first ball to be held in the newly restored castle. The repairs were looking beautiful and the castle was almost to its former glory.  
"Thats a good Idea Aelin, we will discuss the ball tonight in your chambers with Elide." with that Lysandra, Evangeline, and Elide took there leave to go and check up with the workers. Lastly I turn to Rowan and try to find something for him to do, but he beats me to it.  
"Im going to check the borders and check for them. I don't know where they will come through but it won't hurt to check the mountains also," he says. I grab the front of his tunic and bring his lips down to mine. He is surprised but doesn't protest.  
"Have fun," I tell him with a wink and pull away quickly and saunter towards the door, swaying my hips more than usual. I don't look back but I hear a loud pop and whoosh of wings. I chuckle to myself and go off to my rooms to change into something more comfortable.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**UPDATE ON ME AND THE STORY** : so school starts in a week and I am trying to get out as many chapters as possible before then. But this year i am going to try really hard to do really well in school. I hope you understand that there will not be chapters coming out frequently when i am in school. Also a new chapter is on its way and things are heating up. Stick with me people because its going to get good! But anyway i just wanted to say thank you for reading and i hope you are enjoying! Reviews are always welcome and **I do like criticism!** but try to refrain from making it mean or hurtful to me as a person. Sorry about this little authors note but I love you guys and have a great day/night or whatever time it is where you live!


End file.
